


First Impressions

by Vampykitty_kun



Series: From Last Night [9]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Supervision, Awkward Romance, Caught, Clumsiness, Embarrassment, Heavy Petting, M/M, Underage Kissing, property damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He was mortified. Completely, utterly, mortified. And Bruce just gave us this… look. Tim hid under the blankets the rest of the night and Alfred kept ‘checking’ on us every few hours…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

“Is there a reason you were hiding in your room all day with a pillow over your head?” Wally sighed leaning against the door jamb as he stared across the dining area at him.

Superboy could only groan as he swallowed his toast and buried his head within a hand.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Wally rolled his eyes and zipped across the room to join him at the table.

“Come on bro! What are friends for if not to coax each other out of an aura of mortified regret?” He snickered, leaning back in the chair.

A whine broke free of Conner’s throat as he planted his forehead on the table abruptly, narrowly missing his bowl of soggy cereal.

“I’m never going back. _Ever_.” He muttered, tugging at his hair.

The speedster could only raise a skeptical eyebrow.

“And we’re speaking of _where_ exactly?”

“ _…………….nor…_ ”

Wally snorted and forced the half Kryptonian to lift his head.

“Mind trying that again Supes?”

“I was… I went to Tim’s… _Batman’s_ house. Mansion.”

Wally cackled.

“Seriously? Man, I remember how long it took the guy to let me in the house to visit Dick. Years man. YEARS. You should count yourself lucky. You’ve only been buddy-buddy with Tim for about 8 months. Granted, B’s known you longer than the kid, but still.

Conner only huffed and jammed a spoonful of the mush into his mouth.

“Don’t exactly feel so lucky. Didn’t go well… mostly.

“Care to share? Couldn’t have possibly been _that_ bad, could it?”

“I was… embarrassed. Awkward. I felt out of place in such a big house. Too clean, so many things sitting everywhere… I thought classes were horrible. A campus is nothing compared to that house. Alfred kept giving me the evil eye. And I can’t blame him. I was- I was _horrible_.”

The red head chewed on his lower lip to stop himself from laughing.

“Usually takes Alfy a bit of time to get used to guests of the ‘meta’ type. You’re over reacting. I’m sure he was wasn’t that leery.”

Conner stared at him silently for a long moment, but inevitably sighed, and curled back in on himself within the chair.

“I came in shy, feeling out of place… timid even. But by the end of the night I had broken two lamps, their coffee table, some plates, and a vase. He chased me out of the halls into Tim’s room with a broom. A _broom_. Like Ma with Wolf…” he whined. “I’ve never felt so humiliated, and I’ve had quite a few years of condensed embarrassment and awkwardness now… I fail at normalcy.”

Wally only sighed a set a comforting hand on is shoulder.

Conner really was too hard on himself.

“Look, first time I was there? Broke three doors. Even with the _‘no running in the halls’_ rule. I mean, you can’t tell a speedster not to run, kinda impossible. But I’m used to all the doors being open, ya know? And sure enough a door I’d left open previously just moments ago would end up shut by Alfred, Bruce, hell… Dick even did it once without realizing it. My point is, after a few visits things were cool, I’d remember not to do things and everyone else would remember what happened last time. Things will be fine. Promise.” He said with finality, cramming half a bagel into his mouth with one bite.

Still, Conner looked no more convinced, and all the more likely to drown himself in his cereal milk.

“Look… Wally, I really appreciate you trying to cheer me up but- things just aren’t that simple, okay?” He muttered, a stretch of crimson spreading across his face. “Things are… _complicated_ …”

The red head paused and stared at him, a wide smirk gracing his lips just moments before he slipped into hysterics, much to Conner’s dismay.

“Please, _please_ tell me you two aren’t- that you _didn’t_ get caught the first time you’ve ever set foot in that house!” He cackled, slamming a hand down on the table.

Superboy only looked mortified as he hung his head.

“It’s not like I… like I _planned_ it or anything…” he groaned. “It’s just, Alfred forbid me to leave his room, and, well… we were kind of trapped in there. I’m not really a ‘books’ type of person, and there were so many books Wally, any games were in the family room… well we were just sort of messing around, then he hit me with his pillow and- well, I _tackled_ him.”

The read head’s face fell, immediately disappointed.

“You tackled him.”

“…yes.”

“So it was a misunderstanding?”

“Well… _no_ … see, we just sort of stayed where we landed? And I may or may not have had a hand up his thigh- _beneath_ his shorts, and half my shirt off when Bat- _Bruce_ walked in?” He winced, whining in near imitation of his ‘pet’ as he gripped at his hair.

The speedster could only bite his lip in effort to quell his laughter.

“Well… it could have been worse, ya know? I mean, at least you still had clothes on?”

“He was mortified. Completely, utterly, mortified. And _Bruce_ just gave us this… look. Tim hid under the blankets the rest of the night and Alfred kept ‘checking’ on us every few hours. He hates me now. I’m sure of it. We haven’t spoken since. I’m horrible at this.”

“I highly doubt that he hates you bro-“

“You weren’t there. You didn’t see his _face_.”

And clearly, they were not going to get anywhere in this conversation with Conner moping and feeling defeated, so Wally did what any good friend would do… although in typical speedster fashion.

He brought the source of angst right into the picture.

Before Conner even realized he was gone, Tim was wrenched from the safety of his room up into Wally’s arms, cape fluttering behind him as the red head zoomed him away, gloved fingers clinging for dear life until the unexpected trip concluded.

The Robin found himself deposited upon the dining area floor, cape draped up over his head as his heart thrummed within his chest. He sputtered as he righted himself, crawling up on his knees whilst he flailed out from beneath the misplaced cape. He froze when he realized the additional company, sitting like a deer in headlights under Conner’s flustered gaze.

He let out an undignified squeak, face going a particularly deep shade of crimson, and scuttled backwards.

“I- _what_?” He sputtered, turning his gaze towards Wally briefly, before settling back on Conner’s hunched over form.

“I think something needs to be said here kiddo. Hate that it had to be done like this, but I know how you _bats_ are with confrontation.” Wally snickered, giving a quick nod in Superboy’s direction.

Tim gaped.

A long awkward silence followed, and just as Wally was beginning to wonder if this was a bad idea, and if he had possibly broken the young Robin’s brain, Tim’s head fell and he sighed.

“I-I’m sorry…” He murmured sadly. “I… fully understand if you hate me now.”

And this of course was when Wally realized that these two were both completely hopeless, and most definitely meant for each other, Batman be damned.

“I- _hate_ you? Why would I… I thought _you_ -“ Conner stumbled over his words, genuinely shocked with the turn of events.

Tim merely seemed completely flustered and lost.

“Me!? But you- I mean, _he_ just… and _Alfred_ …. I thought for sure-“

“No! I thought you were avoiding me, I thought that after everything that I’d done all night that you had finally had enough, that I’d embarrassed you…”

At this Wally had had enough and sighed as he flitted to Tim’s side. Before either party could protest, the teen was hoisted into the air with a squawk, before being deposited right into Conner’s lap. If at all possible both turned an even brighter shade of red as they stared wide eyed up at him.

“Look, seriously, misunderstandings all around. I already told you some of my experiences at the Batfam home, you should talk to Dick and have him clue you in on more. Trust me, he has _plenty_ of stories to tell.” He snorted. “In the mean time? Kiss and make up, go play some games, spar, get a _room_ , whatever. Just please stop with the self-blame and move on with your lives? Seriously, both of you, way too hard on yourselves!” and with that the red head tossed his hands in the air and vacated the room, leaving the two alone at the table.

Later on Wally would adamantly insist that he was _not_ the one who locked them in with each other from the outside.

Tim has video proof otherwise… not that he was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt based on:
> 
> (307):
> 
> I came in shy and timid. By the end of the night I hulked out broke two lamps, their coffee table, some plates, and still had sex.
> 
> (obviously did not follow it completely)


End file.
